Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
*Mon bac à sable *Liste doublage S'il n'est pas sur le FFWiki *Est sur le KHWiki ou REWiki *Fait la construction du wiki Drakengard *Est à la fac, pour un exam ou autre *Recherche les épisodes manquants (il y en a beaucoup :/) dans sa séance shopping *Fait des commissions pour des amis (BO ou info sur doublage) *Car il n'a pas envie :p Choses qu'il détestent *Ne fréquente jamais les forums (genre JVC), car 90% des mecs là-bas ne sont que des trolls et des gros c*** è_é *Les "pannes". Mon ordi ne peux plus pngiser d'images pour l'instant, et comme je ne suis pas seul dessus, ça craint... Objectifs *Contribuer sur le wiki Kingdom Hearts (peu importe le sujet) *Aider à la résurrection de ce wiki (admin et archiviste musical) et du wiki Resident Evil (Bureaucrate) *Veut ressusciter le wiki Silent Hill (ne veut pas être le seul débile à contribuer :p) Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Projets en cours *Changer toutes les vidéos de musiques >< (FFXIII: fait, FFX/X-2: en cours) *Pngiser mes images jpg *Diverses palettes (en pause) *Divers modèles (en pause) *Bestiaire FFIX (en pause) *Chansons (en cours) **Bravely Default/Linked Horizon (en attente) ***"Four Tales" (BD: Chœur)... à voir ***"The Snake that Devours the Horizon" (BD: Chœur)... à voir *Final Fantasy Solo Guitar Collections (en attente) *Pages du Staff (en cours) **Interprètes ***Mayuko Aoki ***Kyosuke Himuro ***Ai Kawashima ***Hiromi Ōta ***Vicki Bell ***S2 ***Bill Muir ***Your Favorite Enemies ***Kidneythieves ***Bump of Chicken ***SURPRISE (x ?) ***Lara Fabian ***L'Arc~en~Ciel ***Shigeri Kitsu ***Fairy Fore ***m.o.v.e ***Kana Ueda ***aiko ***Zone ***... **Compositeurs (en pause) ***Kumi Tanioka ***Kentaro Sato ***Rieko Mikoshiba ***Takeharu Ishimoto ***Shirō Hamaguchi ***Sachiko Miyano ***Naoshi Mizuta ***Tsuyoshi Sekito ***Kenji Ito ***Keiji Kawamori ***Kenichiro Fukui ***Hayato Matsuo ***Masaharu Iwata ***Hitoshi Sakimoto ***... **Artistes ***Toshiyuki Itahana ***Yasuhisa Izumisawa ***Akira Oguro ***Airi Yoshioka ***Hideo Minaba ***Yusuke Naora ***Nao Ikeda ***Isamu Kamikokuryō ***Akihiko Yoshida ***Gen Kobayashi ***... **Réal/Prod ***Hiroyuki Itō ***Yoshinori Kitase ***Hajime Tabata ***Takashi Tokita ***Hiroshi Minagawa ***Motomu Toriyama ***Akitoshi Kawazu ***... **Scénarisation ***Kazushige Nojima ***Daisuke Watanabe ***Hiroki Chiba ***... **DOD Project (Hors Final Fantasy, début: à partir du 8/07/13, finalisation estimée: vers le 1/01/14; penser à regarder les WT de Xenoblade, de The Last Story et de Pandora's Tower, afin d'identifier le doublage UK utilisé dans DOD2) **Pèle-mêle ... ^^ *Final Fantasy Piano Collections (bientôt) *Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy (bientôt) *SaGa series (Final Fantasy Legend) (s'il y a utilité) **Final Fantasy Legend OST (SaGa OST) **Final Fantasy Legend II OST (SaGa II OST) **Final Fantasy Legend III OST (SaGa III OST) *Mana series (Final Fantasy Adventure) (s'il y a utilité) *Mystic Quest Legend OST (s'il y a utilité) *Mobile series OST (s'il y a utilité) *FFXIV OST (Masayoshi Soken, Nobuo Uematsu, Ryo Yamazaki, Naoshi Mizuta, Tsuyoshi Sekito, Ai Yamashita: Avec A Realm Reborn, va t-on avoir le reste des musiques de la version 1.0, ou pas sur la prochaine BO ? ): Sounds of Eorzea: Final Fantasy XIV Official Soundtrack, Before Meteor: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack: Terminé, mais des crédits chaotiques << Soken s'est pas foulé, il a mis Narita en arrangement à toutes les pistes d'Uematsu... Mais Fukui et Okamiya deviennent quoi là-dedans ? --' Titan a un thème à la DMC ? oO) *Lightning Returns OST (Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta & Mitsuto Suzuki: avec le retour de Frances Maya j'espère, sinon, je me tire une balle ! D:) Collaborations confirmées: IMERUAT, Ryo Yamazaki, Yu Manabe (violon), Hijiri Kuwano (violon), Saeko Suzuki (batterie), Yuya Ebisawa (guitare), Mina Kubota (piano), le chœur féminin Mistera Feo, Seiji Toda (guitare), Keiji Kawamori (programmation synthé), Hiroyasu Yaguchi (saxophone), U-Zhaan (percussions: tabla), Aska Kaneko (violon électrique), le trio Language (Yosuke Kakegawa (mixage, guitare & vocodage), Naoyuki Honzawa (basse, enregistrement & mixage), Kaori (Chant)), le mini-orchestre Ful (dirigé par Nobuyuki Aoyagi: marimba et percussions)), Shota Nakama (orchestration), Video Game Orchestra de Boston, Gabe McNair (chant), Nashville Scoring Orchestra ?, ... Morceaux confirmés: "Crimson Blitz" (Hamauzu/Yamazaki), "The Savior" (Mizuta), "Lightning Returns" (Suzuki/Hamauzu), Portal (Suzuki), Northern Luxerion ~Morning~ (Mizuta), Northern Luxerion ~Afternoon~ (Mizuta), Yusnaan ~Morning~ (Suzuki), Yusnaan ~Afternoon~ (Suzuki), Dead Dunes ~Morning~ (Suzuki), Dead Dunes ~Afternoon~ (Suzuki), Blinded by Light -Crimson Blitz Mix-'' (Hamauzu/Yamazaki), un thème de Boss (Mizuta), ... Le fait d'entendre une version réarrangée du thème de Serah à la fin de cette vidéo m'apporte de l'espoir pour Frances ♥ Voilà une flopée de bonus alléchants ^^ *Final Fantasy XV OST (Yoko Shimomura: l'annonce de Nomura ne présage rien de bon ^^') *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD OST ? (Hamauzu a été annoncé pour réarranger les musiques de FFX HD, comme cela a été fait pour KH 1.5 avec Shimomura. Mais va-t-il y avoir le même truc pour X-2 HD ? Et va-t-il sortir en CD ou pas ? :o Si oui, Eguchi (le seul du duo encore en activité et l'orchestrateur du duo, malgré le fait qu'il travaille pour Sega maintenant) doit remasteriser les musiques *o* Sinon, à mon avis Square va charger l'un de ses compositeurs à domicile de s'en charger ...): Collaborations confirmées: Masashi Hamauzu, Keiji Kawamori, Junya Nakano, Tsutomu Narita, Hirosato Noda, Ryo Yamazaki pour FFX HD, pour FFX-2 HD ... "je n'arrive pas à lire" -_-' *Albums annexes *Dramas *Musiques diverses *Affaire à suivre ... Note: Pour les épisodes les plus anciens, je m'occupe en priorité des albums sortis pour la réédition de ces titres. Je considère les OSTs les plus anciennes comme "Albums annexes". Pages que je ne ferai pas *Tetsuya Nomura (Eva me doit ce petit service ;) ) *Hironobu Sakaguchi (On va dire que chaque admin va faire un pilier de la série :p (vu que j'ai fait Papa Uematsu, ma part est faite :p) *Yoshitaka Amano (à qui veut parmi les admins :p) *... La britannique qui a pourri FFXIII << *Naoki Yoshida (car c'est un ******) *Square ? *Affaire à suivre ... Mes épisodes de la série *''Final Fantasy (PSP) (en pause) *''Final Fantasy III'' (en pause) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS & The Complete Collection) (en pause) *''Final Fantasy IX'' (mon préféré, quasi incollable dessus ou presque ...) (terminé) (Doit le refaire pour voir ce truc è_é) *''Final Fantasy X'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (terminé: Scénario = 100%, mais le reste ... + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' (en pause) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (terminé, sauf les missions + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' (terminé à 100% + Guide Officiel. DLCs pris: Le Requiem de la Déesse, Pile ou Face ?, Un champ de bataille éternel; Le héraut de l'apocalypse, Opération XIII-2, Mélodie pour une mort élégante, Nous venons en paix, Invertébrés importuns, Affrontement sur le Grand Pont; Tunique d'invocateur, Armure de brave, Ensemble de plage, Gardien du temps, Idole guerrière; Arc Genji, Muramasa. Familiers obtenus: Lightning XIII, Lightning XIII-2, Amodar, Jihl, Sazh, Oméga, Koyo K, Orthros. Prochainement: **Mage blanc + Mage noir + Garde-robe bigarrée + Calamité **Armure N7 x2 + Tenue d'assassin + Azraël **Séraphin | les MS restants serviront autre part ^^) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' (originalement en cours, mais le jeu a buggué toutes mes cartes mémoires, alors T_T ...) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' (terminé) *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' (regardé) *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' (terminé, fais les quêtes post-game: en pause) *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' (Terminé) *''Dissidia Duodecim - Final Fantasy'' (en pause: le scénario 000) *''Final Fantasy: Les Créatures de l'Esprit'' (regardé) Épisodes qui appartiennent à quelqu'un de ma famille *''Final Fantasy IV'' (PS) (voir plus haut) *''Final Fantasy V'' (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *''Final Fantasy VI'' (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (jamais joué) *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' (terminé, sauf les missions) *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' (terminé) *''Vagrant Story'' (jamais joué) Épisodes manquants *''Final Fantasy II'' (aimerait l'édition Dawn of Souls sur GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' *''Dissidia - Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord'' *''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (regardé, mais il y a longtemps) *''Final Fantasy XI'' (360) ? *''Final Fantasy XIV'' (PS3) ? *''Bravely Default'' (mais je le prendrais dès sa sortie) Catégorie:Utilisateurs